


L'attente

by Rincevent



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: F/M, Waiting, attente
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-22 02:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11370999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rincevent/pseuds/Rincevent
Summary: Il est noble de donner son temps aux autres, mais il faut n'en pas manquer non plus pour soi.





	L'attente

**Author's Note:**

> Titre : L'attente
> 
> Disclaimer : je suis pas l'inventeur de l'univers de Saint Seiya, je fais pas ça pour la thune (mais pour la gloire et les filles faciles).

Une course effrénée. Une mission qui avait été difficilement remplie, mais qui avait quelque peu déraillé. L'effroi de l'inconnu avait côtoyé la terreur. Terreur en voyant les compagnons mourir, plusieurs dans la souffrance. Terreur en pensant sa dernière heure arrivée. Mortelle angoisse en pensant voir l'être aimé mourir sous ses yeux, suivie d'un bref soulagement, avant que l'étrangeté du domaine de l'ennemi les saisisse. Autre lieu, autres créatures, autres dangers... on ne prit que plus vivement conscience de sa propre altérité. Tout ça pour quoi ?

* * *

En l'année du consulat de Gratus et Vitellius, qu'on dénommerait plus tard la 221ème année du calendrier julien, le Sanctuaire d'Athéna avait reçu une fois de plus une missive courroucée envoyée au nom d'Héliogabale,  _Imperator_  à Rome. Personne n'était dupe, que ce soit en Grèce ou ailleurs, car la missive provenait en réalité de sa mère Julia Maesa. La chancellerie s'était beaucoup amusée de son contenu, qui reflétait un style savant et capable de convoyer différentes lectures possibles sous un air anodin. La mère de l'Imperator, qui s'était attribuée le titre d'auguste,  _signifiait_  au Pope que la secte vénérant le dieu syrien ayant donné son nom à l'empereur s'était retournée contre elle, et qu'elle était en possession d'objets divins de nature à causer de sérieux désagréments au monde. Bref la mère de l'empereur ordonnait, d'un ton hautain et lourd de menaces mais qui laissait toutefois paraître la panique, au Sanctuaire de se débarrasser de ses ennemis politiques. Si le Pope n'avait eu vent d'une réelle implication surnaturelle dans l'affaire, il aurait simplement ignoré la missive. Après tout, aucune légion de Rome ne saurait jamais menacer réellement le domaine d'Athéna. Par jeu, le Pope répliqua par une missive tout aussi savamment rédigée, feignant la soumission et l'obéissance mais laissant transpirer le mépris qu'il lui portait.

Ilah hag-Gabal, le dieu syrien de la montagne, était le dieu tutélaire de l'empereur qui l'avait imposé comme équivalent du Sol Invictus. En dehors de ça, cette divinité particulièrement mineure n'était vénérée que par des Araméens ou Arabes. Rien d'effrayant en soi. Il y avait bien des millénaires que l'Olympe s'était assurée de sa domination complète sur le monde. Ceux qui l'avaient précédée avaient fini au Tartare, ceux qui venaient d'autres horizons avaient subi le même sort ou été tués et leur puissance volée. De nouvelles divinités apparaissaient sans cesse, simples esprits prenant un peu d'ampleur s'ils avaient la chance de pouvoir se manifester devant une audience réceptive. Mais cela ne durait pas longtemps, l'Olympe veillant à réprimer toute menace potentielle. Toutefois, certains individus prompts à se prosterner en échange de quelque miette de pouvoir purent subsister dans leurs régions natales tant qu'ils veillaient scrupuleusement à ne pas se faire remarquer.

Un dieu ne manquait jamais d'ambition, et ce n'est pas l'infériorité de ses fidèles humains qui pouvait le détromper. Aussi le Pope n'avait-il pas été surpris de voir cette divinité influencer le jeune empereur pour gagner encore plus de pouvoir, tout comme la mère de l'empereur avait sans doute poussé à la roue solaire pour faciliter son accession au pouvoir. Là où l'affaire s'était corsée, c'est lorsque le Pope s'était rendu compte que l'Olympe ne réagissait pas. La torpeur hébétée de la jeune Athéna récemment réincarnée le convainquit d'un danger imminent. La suite lui donna raison, car ses chevaliers découvrirent qu'Ilah hag-Gabal s'était acoquiné avec un dieu banni, un dénommé Kairos, qui lui avait indiqué où trouver un sablier ayant appartenu à Chronos, souverain du temps. Ensemble, les divinités mineures avaient profité de ce que l'Olympe était dans l'attente d'une nouvelle guerre sainte pour tenter de réécrire l'histoire. Elles auraient pu y arriver si leurs rivalités n'avaient pas pris le dessus. Pendant qu'elles se tenaient tête, des manifestations surnaturelles se répandirent sur Terre, obligeant le Sanctuaire à expédier des chevaliers au sein du domaine du temps.

La mission était dangereuse, et emporta plusieurs d'entre-eux. Personne ne saurait être préparé à l'ignominie qui réside en dehors du flot du temps. Ce qui a été, est et sera constitue le domaine des dieux, des vivants et de bien des créatures. Mais ce qui aurait pu advenir et pourrait l'être, voilà un domaine où règnent les plus terribles abominations. La nature intemporelle du domaine de Chronos, figé comme les autres dieux (ou bien profitant simplement du spectacle), était un défi à la psyché humaine. Des chevaliers d'or y avaient laissé leur équilibre mental. Certains y étaient morts ou en tous cas y étaient restés captifs, l'esprit annihilé. Mais d'autres s'efforçaient d'en revenir, quand bien même ils pouvaient être brisés et incohérents. Très peu pouvaient se considérer sains et saufs, alors qu'ils fuyaient du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient le domaine de Chronos, peu connu pour sa gratitude.

* * *

Une main dans la sienne, un regard effrayé, la crainte de ne pas s'en sortir, de ne jamais revoir les leurs. Terreur fugace qui s'ajouta à la liste de leurs futurs cauchemars. Ils atteignirent le portail menant au monde normal. De nouveau, cette sensation que leurs esprits étaient malaxés et déformés comme une vulgaire pâte à pain. La sensation du temps qui s'écoule. D'un avant, d'un pendant, d'un après. Et qui restaient dans cet ordre. Confusion. Obscurité.

* * *

Le Pope les réveilla. Ils reconnurent sa voix. Sans même l'écouter, ignorant convenances et protocole, deux chevaliers coururent hors du palais et franchirent les Maisons aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient. Retrouver les leurs, c'était tout ce qui leur importait. Sans même avoir enlevé leurs armures, ils arrivèrent devant leur foyer à Rodorios, trouvant une foule qui les observa avec des yeux écarquillés. Ils entrèrent, et s'arrêtèrent, aussi stupéfaits que les personnes présentes. Elle se rendit dans leur chambre, et la trouva occupée par d'autres personnes qui entouraient un vieillard. Son regard croisa celui du grabataire qui respirait difficilement. Elle comprit et son cœur hurla, alors qu'il lui tendait une main décharnée. Elle la prit au moment où son mari la rejoignait, tout aussi saisi d'effroi. Les regards des personnes présentes trahirent leur inquiétude. Avaient-ils manqué d'une quelconque façon à leur devoir envers le Sanctuaire ? Allaient-ils être collectivement punis ? Le vieillard mobilisa le peu de forces qui lui restait pour se redresser.

\- Maman... Papa... je vous ai tellement attendus...

Elle éclata en sanglot, pleinement consciente du sacrifice qu'elle avait fait pour le Sanctuaire. Lui s'effondra à genoux, choqué.

\- Le Pope n'a pas voulu que je porte une armure... il disait que ça ne ferait qu'éloigner le jour de nos retrouvailles. Il avait raison.

La respiration se fit plus saccadée.

\- Papa... Maman... j'ai essayé d'être sage. J'ai appris à lire... pour administrer... le domaine... Je... me suis marié... j'ai eu... quatre enfants... qui sont là... et tous mariés aussi...

Son père posa sa main sur celle de son épouse et de son fils.

\- Je... suis... désolé d'avoir... dit des choses... méchantes... je voulais juste... rester avec... avec vous...

Le vieillard observa les personnes présentes, à qui il sourit.

\- Je vous... l'avais dit... que papa et maman... reviendrait... Ah ! Athéna soit... louée ! Mes parents... sont revenus.

* * *

Le traumatisme fut immense. Ils s'étaient préparés à affronter des divinités hostiles, mais jamais ils n'avaient envisagé de survivre à leur unique enfant. Plus de soixante-dix ans s'étaient écoulés depuis leur départ, et ils prenaient désormais parfaitement la mesure de la cruauté des dieux, dont aucun ne leur était venus en aide. Alors qu'ils tentaient d'échapper au domaine de Chronos, Athéna avait grandi et mené une grande guerre sainte, sans aucun répit pour secourir des chevaliers dont elle ignorait la situation. Puis elle était repartie dans le domaine des dieux une fois ses ennemis scellés, trop faible pour leur venir en aide. Pour tout remerciement d'avoir mis des bâtons dans les roues de Kairos et Ilah hag-Gabal, Chronos l'impitoyable les avait laissé partir mais pas sans leur faire payer le prix de leur intrusion. Comme s'ils n'avaient pas perdu assez de camarades. Comme s'ils n'allaient pas perdre davantage. Le choc aurait pu avoir raison d'eux, et de leur couple. Mais ils décidèrent de fonder de nouveau une famille, le Pope ayant décidé de leur céder des terres en guise de vaine compensation. Ils refusèrent néanmoins de quitter l'ordre, mais gardèrent jusqu'à la fin de leur vie une rancœur infinie envers les dieux. Du domaine de Chronos, ils avaient ramené sans le savoir un éclat de pierre précieuse. Un grenat magnifique qu'ils revendirent à un marchand des Gaules car il leur rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs. Jamais ils n'eurent conscience que ce joyau conférait l'immortalité, quoiqu'aux dépens des autres. Plus de mille ans après, cette pierre réunirait de nouveau leurs âmes réincarnées. Cette fois il serait un chevalier du Verseau désabusé, et elle toujours obnubilée par le temps qui passe et les enfants qu'on ne voit pas grandir.


End file.
